Falling
by ChasingCarsAroundMyHead
Summary: Max has never believed in love. Through out her life she's never had a reason to. She hasn't been loved, nor has anyone loved her. "To love is to destroy" Love made people liars. That was it. Sh lived by that; until she met Fang. More Summery inside!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Falling

Summery: Max has never believed in love. Through out her life she's never had a reason to. She hasn't been loved, nor has anyone loved her. But, when Max moves in with her mom and half sister (who she's just recently found out about) she starts to feel a lot more of it and … she's scared. FAX FAX FAX.

So, let the story begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the Mortal Instrument quote at *

A/N: **Sorry if the beginning is a little jumpy. I'm still getting used to this!**

Introduction:

Love; A dream from a far away land that only fictional characters get to feel, appreciate, and cherish. It seemed as if love would just be some far off wish that would never be fulfilled. That was what was drilled into my head for ever. * "To love is to destroy" Love made people liars. That was it. I lived by that and I never thought anything of it; until I moved to Arizona….and met Fang.

My dad is an ass. It's that simple. He's a freak scientist that screwed up my life. When I was young, I admired my dad. He was the dad to dream for. He dressed me up, bought me what ever I wanted, and bragged around town that I was the best daughter ever. Only later, I found out it was a trick. He lied to me for years. For fourteen years. All that time he was beguiling me to love him just so he could get what he wanted. When I was fourteen my dad did something sick and twisted, something that no one even imagines. He took me to a lab. I was strapped down to the table with no way to move, I couldn't talk or protect my self, so I layed there vulnerably while they experimented. They gave me shots, cut me open, and tried to fuse my DNA with birds. Luckily at that precise time the police burst through the small white door at my left and freed me from the hell hole. That was the last time I saw my father and I could care less about what happened to him but I was stuck with the constant reminder of him. Two long scars about a foot long on either side of my back. I constant reminder that the only person I loved was a liar and that love was what made you liar. On that day, I vowed I would never love again.

Almost a year has passed since that horrifying day and now I'm on my way to live with my mom. Ha, nice to know I have one. Jeb had told me that my mom had died while giving birth to me, when in fact my mother, Valencia, is alive and with my half sister Ella. Val- I mean mom, is a vet in Arizona and apparently I'm going to "just love the place and my new family!" Yaaa. I don't think so. I'd rather just live by my self. Plus now I'm stuck in this stupid car ride for 10 hours with some stupid stranger. Why couldn't I have just taken a plane! I could already tell I was going to have a lame ass time.

**A/N: So, I know this is way to short to even be considered a chapter but remember that it's just an introduction. This is just to see if people are interested in it and if I should continue. I won't update until I get at least 5 positive reviews. But, I am open to getting flames. I want to know what people don't like & what they do like. So please review & I'll update when I get those 5 reviews. **


	2. Sorry

Hey ):

It's been awhile. & I'm really sorry, but…

I think I might have to put my story on hiatus.

I know that everyone's excuses are always the same but…

I really have been going through some crap and I don't have time.

I will finish Falling and Falling for the Beast though!

I PROMISE!

If I get enough reviews, I might not put it on hiatus. But, I need to know if people truly want this story. If I decide not to put it on hiatus, you will have to wait maybe a week or two for an update. I want to get at least 3 chapters done in advance so you won't have to keep waiting for updates.

I love you guys , and hopefully you love my stories enough.

-ROXY :/


	3. Thanks

So, because of so many loving readers I have decided not to put my stories on hiatus.

But, like I said before, you will have to wait for me to update until I have 3 chapters done. & I would like these questions answered so I will be able to know how to continue (I asked them before but didn't get many answers):

Falling for a Beast:

**Is this too soon for Fang to be turned into the beast? **

**Am I moving to fast?**

**Do you like where I'm going with this?**

**Do I need to fix anything? **

**I'm open to any suggestions. Tell me anything you don't like!**

**Do you not like how jerkish Fang is? (he does kind of have to be like that…)**

Falling:

**Should I do something really unique? Or should I make it kind of a unique take on a cliché story? (I think no matter what it's going to end up kind of cliché) **

**Should I make Max be friends with Fang or should she be against him but end up falling for him? (I think that with the background of this story and Max's attitude for love that she'll be against him)**

**Should Fang be a sweet guy or a cocky popular guy? (haha, like in Falling for a Beast)**

**What about music? I think it's kind of used to much when they're in a band (and I think that't kind of lame) but, I love music and I don't think they should be in a band but, just have music be something important to Max. Yes or no?**

**Should Fang be boy-next-door, Valencia's adopted son, or just a boy from school?**

**Which Maximum Ride characters would you like included in the story? (Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, …)**

There's my questions! Please answer them! And just give me any suggestions you have! Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings :)

Thank you so much for your wonderful support. I love all of my amazing reviewers. I hope to update soon! Wish me luck!

-Roxanne 3


End file.
